For the goal
by sugardash
Summary: But thats a goal isnt it, something at a distance yet attainable. Sasunaru. One shot. Soccer.Yaoi


**This idea was going off and on in my head since the beginning FiFa world cup 2010 South Africa and I started it but never finish I was to busy rooting my teams . So I finally decided to finish it before the final game . Come on Spain bring the world cup home wooot wooot Its about time too come on this is our year !**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Boyxboy. Boys getting it on so don't complain. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, the world cup or anything else I might of miss. Enjoy ;D**

"Well I never thought I'll get to see this again in what was remaining of my life time. Sasuke Uchiha Captain of the Sound team champions of the world cup for three years running, facing off against Naruto Uzumaki, Captain of the Kanoha team. Yes you heard me right Uzumaki, Naruto is back after its three year absence that was followed by his injury that had cost his team it's win" the voice broadcaster face his partner looking away from the soccer field as the team were getting ready to start the game.

"Yeah I remember that day Phil, like it was yesterday. Many fans heart wear broken including mine. It was such an obvious win for Kanoha, if only the other coach didn't resort to playing dirty" the other voice broadcaster said still looking at the field looking at the orange and green clad uniform player position each other in their places, he looked in the other half of the field to the black and purple uniform ones doing the same.

"Well we don't have to worry about that anymore since he was banned from playing or coaching any professional soccer team in his life, he isn't even allowed any soccer fields. What a scum bag that Orochimaru for using dirty trick to win he could have killed the poor kid" the man said shaking his head in disappointment.

" yeah whatever happen to a good clean game, but we don't have to worry about no longer with their new coach Madara, he shows a lot of potential and he's kept them in tip top shape . They been undefeated for three years running"

"Will see if they can go for the fourth now that Uzumaki is back AKA ' 9 tail Kyuubi' with his inhuman speed and his devilish kicks. Which only Uchiha seems to be able to keep up with"

"Talking about Uzumaki and Uchiha, phil. They seem in friendly terms even after 'the accident'"

"That's what I call team players Carlos"

"You know there were rumors about those two, saying how they were in some sort secret affair with each other. Their were even some witness say they had seen them together, but in the end it was unproven"

"And that's what their called them rumors, Carlos"

"Yeah plus Uzumaki spent three years in recovery to his injury, his team was barely able to keep themselves together, especially with a coach like that "

"Yeah she maybe the first female professional soccer coach but there is nothing sweat and tender in her training methods"

"Yup and It looks like were ready to begin and you could practically feel all the tension and expectations coming from the crowed , they all came here unsure of what to expect from the country's top soccer teams. And with Uzumaki returns what do we have in store for us? Will we be disappointed? Did Kanoha comeback with enough determination to claim their win that was rightfully their three years ago?"

"I don't know Phil but were about to find out"

The blond blue eye player ran pass the darker uniform players as he dodge their attack and came closer to their goal. He felt a presence come closer and with a swift movement he kicked the ball to his team mate Kiba who was able to catch up in time to avoid Amaterasu one of Uchiha's top moves. The Uchiha passed the blond their elbows and shoulders touching as the raven whispered something into the blond's ears and left after the brunette, leaving a heavily blushing blond behind whom soon followed.

A normal Interaction to the fans eye view.

"I'm telling you Phil, even if neither of the team makes goal today, the fans will go home happy. What a game it has been. I been sitting in the edge of my seat from the beginning"

"I couldn't agree anymore with you Carlos, were are now down to the last seven minutes of the game and the score is still zero to zero . But that doesn't have the fan's down since they were able to witness Uchiha's Amaterasu twice , Chidori once , a doppelganger from naruto and a fan favorite the sexy skill or as he has called it sexy no jutsu with earned him a yellow card. What more could a fan asked for"

"Uzumaki is back and better than ever bring back the lifetime rivalry of sound and Kanoha a whole new level"

"But you know what I wish to see before the end of this game Carlos and I know I'm not alone in this Uzumaki's ultimate move _IT_"

"Phil you don't mean"

"Yup RASENGAN"

"That's like asking it to rain noodles, Phil. The first time Uzumaki used Rasengan was three years ago when he was finally made captain of his team . Even then it only happen once which had made first goal against Sound, before the accident"

"yeah I know, I know Carlos but you know I would love to see it just one more time, were not young anymore Carlos we seen our share of great soccer players moves going from legendary Jiraiya and his summoning move, to even Minato Namikaze's Yellow flash lightening strikes moves. And let no forget the founding first Kanoha players Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi"

"And just like his father and his mentor he here showing what he worth, even more"

Sweat rolled down the blond's cheek as he stopped to catch his breath, the fire in his lungs was cooling down. He looked around him his team was exhausted and the other team didn't look any better. He watch as Sakon one of sounds player came closer passing the half line, line and heading towards their goal.

He took a deep breath and headed towards the player, he had nothing to worry about Neji could handle this guy. But he needed to be there for when they took their ball back he needed to score soon there wasn't enough time the game was going to end soon.

"My what a block from Neji, It really is impossible to have anything pass him and his all knowing eyes. Dam Phil I swear he stares at you like he can just tell what underwear you're wearing, nothing ever passes him."

" And that's what makes him the perfect goalie for Kanoha, Just likes sounds goalie Kidomaru and his great defense nothing seem to pass these goalies besides air"

"Did you know that Uzumaki and Uchiha us to go to the same school together and play in the same team and they wear know as 'the couple' . Or they simply call the Uchiha 'the husband' and Uzumaki 'the wife'. "

"Not this again Carlos"

"No just listen to me, they were called that for their nonstop verbal fighting over every little thing and never agreeing over anything. This always reminded people of an old couple. This went thru out the whole high school years till Uchiha was drafted to sound after graduation and Uzumaki stayed and played for his team"

"This brought their rivaly up a whole new level"

"Yup to Professional soccer, but I still think there is more to the Uchiha and Uzumaki relationship that we are not seeing. Just look at the way they interact it makes it seem as if there is more than meets the eye whenever their two feet from each other. Their too close for nothing to be going on besides just friendship and I swore to myself I saw a couple of hand gestures when they were to close to each other when they don't even need to be "

"Look Carlos they can be married for all I care as long as …..OM MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT, DID YOU SEE THAT. THE FANS ARE ON THEIR TOES AND UZUMAKI IS ON THE FLOOR. YOU HEARD ME RIGHT UZUMAKI IS ON THE FLOOR AND HIS CONDITION IS STILL UNRESPONSIVE"

"This cannot be happing again not when the game is about to end, Not when Uzumaki Has finally come back, no I refuse to live thru this again"

"The ref has pulled out a red card on number seven Suigetsu Hozuki and he is out of the game, Kanoha's coach is besides Uzumaki Still body and it's hard to tell if the kids ok with his team member and including Uchiha smothering him making it hard to get any kind of view of the kid."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Uzumaki didn't get up from that he was practically trample and so close to his last injury that had him three years from playing soccer"

"Yeah and so close to the goal"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures and Uchiha wasn't near enough so Hozuki must of panic-"

"There seems to be some movements, and I don't believe it! Uzumaki Is up, I repeat Uzumaki is up and he just dust the excess grass as if he hadn't been trample on just a couple of seconds ago . Exactly what you would expect from the most unpredictable player"

"The ref has given Uzumaki a Penalty shot and this could be it. This could be the chance Kanoha has been waiting for to take their win just three minutes before the end of the game and dragging them to over time if neither side made a goal, there is even a chance that they might go into penalties if still there are no goals to announce the winner"

Naruto shook the stinging sensation from his chest, it was hard to breath but he just needed to suck it up. Here was the chance he was waiting for; He knew what he had to do. He was out of practice but he was sure that he could pull it off; he just needed the right timing.

The ball was kicked straight ahead, Kidomaru blocked it sending the ball back. Kanoha's Number four Sai caught the ball making a quick kick dodge from the sound team a sending the ball in the air towards a spinning blond who kicked it towards the goal as he finished his 180 turn and making a fake right corner kick but as soon as the goalie move he redirected the ball dead center making the most awaited goal.

"! GOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

I don't believe it Rasengan , Rasengan ! Number 9 Kyuubi has just made a goal using the legendary move from three years ago, and the ref says the ball moves no more. This is game Kanoha one sound zero"

"Kanoha is the new world champion, just look at their faces they are unreadable. The sound team look as if they don't know what just happen. Kidomaru is frozen on his spot he seem as if the life been drained out of him. And Uchiha's stoic face has finally crack with realization that they are no longer the world cup champions"

"The crowd is celebrating, the team is as well and I am surprise that I haven't soil my pants yet"

"This is truly History in the making, wonder how the new champions are feeling"

"Looks like it might bruise brat but you seem fine just be careful and if you're having trouble breathing let me know alright!"

"Yeah thanks coach"

"Now the rest of you hurry and change so we can go to your head back to Kanoha and celebrate everyone is waiting for you guys to –"

"HN" everyone in the locker room turn to look at the sound captain standing in the doorway

"well seems like the husband came to check on his wife, we better go guys before it gets a little rated R, come along kids" the blond coach said as the rest of the team follow her out throwing knowing looks at two remaining occupants of the room.

"Congrats" the raven said as he came closer to the almost completely naked blond.

"Thanks "the blond said as he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

"Does it hurt? "the raven asked as he planted a kiss on bruised chest.

"Is Suigetsu still alive?" the blond ask instead but was meet with silence from the raven who busied himself with the blonds' chest.

"Sasuke" the blond warned.

"He's fine "the raven answer as he pulled away from the blond's chest tucked him securely under his larger body.

"Just fine? "the blond questioned

"He'll live "the raven said.

"So when are we letting them know?" the blond said.

"HN. I'm surprised they haven notice it, we'll let them know in your celebration party. Who knew that it be on same day on our anniversary."

"How do you think they'll react to our 4 year anniversary of being merry "

" That's the goal isn't it to see how they react to it , plus I think their nick names didn't just come from air it came from knowing something "

"They knew we were dating not married "the blond said as he was pushed up against the cold lockers.

"And your to blame for that as well" the raven said as he discarded the rest of their cloths.

"ummm ….oh God! Yes. You basterd don't blame it on me If you weren't so horny then …oh god their right their Sasuke !" The blond moaned out as their bodies fell into rhythm of their own.

"If I recall …ugh…oh you're so tight Naruto wasn't last night enough….that you were going to have premarital sex" the raven said keeping both their bodies in sync.

"And what did you do bought two plane ticket to Vegas the next day and had us married by late noon …..SASUKE" the blond scream in pure ecstasy as he came the raven soon followed pulling the blond down on the floor he sat their catching his breath remembering the day he finally had his blond for the first time, to the time were he almost lost him. His hand instantly went up to the blond chest were a long scar now defile the once flawless skin. He Had never been so scare in his life like that day, he securely wrapped his arms around the blond as if he didn't he would be taken away.

"That was the goal wasn't it to marry you, and sleep with you whenever and wherever I wanted with no exceptions. It was a win, win situation " the raven said.

"Plus spending the rest of my life with you was a pretty good bonus" the blond look into his loving raven eyes and smiled. Knowing that the raven wanted to spend his whole life together made everything worth it even the scar across his chest.

"yes that was the goal"… '_the goal of spending eternity with the one you love_'


End file.
